


Of Hands

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Series: On the Joys of Hand Holding and the Woes of Kissing [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Romance, Wicked wicked hands!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: There were many things that Sansa loved about Jaime's hands.His gentle, but oh so wicked hands!-One shot set in book verse (with references to show verse) after the wars. With Jaime having found Alayne in the Vale and they're now in Winterfell. Together.Left to the reader as to whether they are married or not.Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments are love.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: On the Joys of Hand Holding and the Woes of Kissing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964830
Kudos: 23





	Of Hands

Sansa thought that Jaimie's hands were beautiful.

They were large and strong, with many callouses.

They were very loving and gentle.

But she knew that they were also thoroughly, completely _wicked_!

She loved watching him at work. Using his strong hands to teach the young men in swordsmanship. Or gently cleaning the blades later, when they had finished.

She would often find herself nudged in the side by Arya and teased mercilessly as she'd been caught watching him. Distracted from her task while becoming mesmerised by Jaimie at his.

She lived for the quiet moments they spent together after the others had retired for the night. When it was just the two of them in her solar, she loved to pull one of his hands into her lap. She would stroke and touch each of his fingers in turn. Then move her attention to the back and palm of his hand. She would spend time touching and rubbing any callouses that she came across. Kissing any hurts, new or old. He had a large scar on the palm of his left hand which she made sure to lavish with many soft kisses. The scar was given to him during the war for the dawn. The wound had healed well though, but there would always be a long scar there.

She could spend ages doing thus. Only stopping when Jaimie would sigh and reluctantly tell her that it was getting late, or when she would hear him snore and only then realise how late it was. He freely admitted that it relaxed him, her playing with his hands. He told her that it soothed him after a long hard day. He happily told her that he could spend all day long letting her pet his hands like that.

In return, his hands could do many things to her too...

They could be gentle, softly tucking an errant strand of her hair back behind her ear, smiling at her lovingly as he did so. Often letting his hand pause on her cheek, stroking it softly, stealing a touch that caused her to close her eyes and sigh happily.

They could comfort her, pulling her in for a reassuring hug if she was feeling sad or lost. Like the time she had tried to nurse a small baby bird that had been caught by one of the castle's many cats. Sadly, the poor thing didn't last long. Jaime had hugged her closely and used his gentle hands to rub circles on her back and to stroke her hair. Murmuring soft, soothing words to her until she stopped crying.

They could firmly pull her towards him, showing her how much he wanted her. How much he needed her. Often telling her so with a deep growl in his voice.

They could hold her tightly at her waist, keeping her held so very close against him. With not even space for a hair between them.

They could make her moan by cupping her face between them as he kissed her slowly and deeply. Dancing his tongue with hers. Holding her cheek as he kissed along her face and sucked at that spot on her neck that made her legs wobbly.

They could slowly warm her, drifting their gentle touch all over her body. Stopping here and there to stroke and touch, to rub circles, to make her feel her core get warmer and _warmer_...

They could completely inflame her when they reached into her dress. Fondling, stroking and kneading her soft flesh until her nipple was a hard pebble. Then reach over and do the same to its twin until she was asking him to please, please move his beautiful hands lower.

They could tease her _mercilessly_. Rubbing her nub in lazy circles, speeding and slowing until she was begging him, pleading with him for her release.

They could undo her completely, making her moan and scream his name aloud, as they brought her to completion.

They could hold her tightly as he told her how beautiful she was when she came, how he loved to hear her shout his name and that he didn't care who heard as it meant they knew that she was his.

They could hold her tighter still as he listened rapt as she told him how much she loved him, how much she needed him. How she loved everything about him and all the things that his beautiful hands did to her.

They could hold her steady, close to him as their breathing slowed back down after they had both peaked.

Oh yes, Sansa thought that Jaimie's hands were truly beautiful. And thoroughly _wicked_.

And that was because they belonged to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Copied and altered from one of my other stories also here on ao3. So any plagiarism is my own and from me...
> 
> The two characters in that other story are my muses. Everything I've written has been with them first. If they don't like it, it doesn't get written.
> 
> The stories translate very easily into Jaimie/Sansa from Frank/Iris. The political dynamics and settings are obviously different, Iris is not a princess/queen (although to Frank she is).
> 
> But their dynamics are similar - older more experienced, man (but still unsure of himself) and younger, shyer less experienced woman. Both finding their way together along the twists and turns that are RELATIONSHIPS. Also flame coloured hair! ;0)
> 
> Characters are not my own etc etc.


End file.
